degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3575890-20150827073124
Rewatching 90210 (the reboot) and well past the point I last left off before I quit it back when it was on the air. Wow, why did I ever drop this show? It's fantastic! *Nadrianna was my OTP then and it's my OTP now. When it comes to the extremes that Navid will go to to help Adrianna in any way that he can, the sky is the limit. He paid for her rehab, he wanted to father her child with another man. He just loves her so much. I am so sad that Ade cheated on him, but such is her ways when things go too smoothly; she always sabotages everything good she has going on for her. Obviously I understand why Navid broke up with her, but I'm still hoping they work it out later. Normally infidelity ruins a ship for me, but there's something so special about this one. *Adrianna is my baby of this series. She fucks up continually and most of the time she's a hot mess, but she WANTS to be better and she tries SO HARD to keep herself together. She grows, and then suffers a relapse and regresses back to square one, but each time, her willpower grows a little more stronger. She's a fighter and a survivor and I just want her to be happy after all of the hardship she has been through. *Navid and Dixon: actual cinnamon rolls. I love them both so much. <3 *I really do like Sixon, but upon my second rewatch, I realize they're really not compatible as a couple. They have few common interests, which is fine if you can work around it, but they can't seem to find that happy medium. One always has to make sacrifices to satisfy the other. I really think that I prefer them as friends. They had a good run, but this ship has sailed its course. *Where the fuck is Ethan? Just when he finally grew on me, he fell into the blackhole. I actually kind of liked him and Silver and wanted to see how that would have played out. In fact, he and Silver is the only ship of his I remotely enjoyed. *I really didn't like Liam at first dismissing him as just a cardboard cutout cliche, but like Ethan, he's really grown on me. I love his friendship with Dixon, Navid, Ivy, and Teddy. I also ship the fuck out of him and Naomi. *So speaking of Niam, I really wasn't feeling them at first mainly because Liam was such an asshole to her and I didn't like how Naomi would jump through hoops to try to impress him, but once they got over that hurdle and it became apparent how much they mean to each other, I gradually got on board. The buildup has been intense, and now that they are FINALLY together, I'm excited to see their relationship continue to develop. I think it's really sweet that Naomi is the first girl that Liam has had true feelings for. *Naomi is queen. There is nothing she can do to make me hate her. What she did to Annie though, was seriously shitty. Gave me immediate Zoe/Maya flashbacks. What I do like about Naomi though is that she's not soulless. She grows from her mistakes and she owns up to her shit. She can be cold, vicious, and catty, but she also can be sincere, compassionate, and forgiving. She's an enigma and I love her. *I both loathe and love Jenn. She is such a manipulative, conniving, heartless bitch, but at the same time, she is SO entertaining. Naomi likes to think she's the HBIC of Beverly Hills, but she has nothing on her older sister. This bitch is borderline sociopathic, but I can't help but love her in the sense of her being such a delightful antagonist. I actually even kind of ship her with Ryan now that their relationship isn't so superficial. He's the only person who brings out her humanity. Granted, I still prefer him with Kelly, but he and Jenn are quite unique. At times, I find them cute. I can't explain it honestly. She's terrible and he deserves so much better, but there's just something about them. *Speaking of Ryan, UNF. Why couldn't I have a hot young English teacher like that when I was in high school? *Annie and Silver are baes. Ade and Naomi are definitely my top two queens, but these two girls aren't far behind either. When all four of them are together, I love them best. This friendship is my favorite of the series just after the Navid/Dixon/Liam/Teddy/Ivy friendship. *I hated Teddy at first, but I love him now. He and Silver are an OTP for me. I hope they last. I love how he's been there for her since she found out her mom was sick. *I fucking love Ivy. She's chill, down to earth, and keeps it real. She and Liam are so BROTP. *Kelly, Brenda, and Donna are queens. I never watched the original besides bits and pieces here and there, but these strong, empowered fabulous ladies make me want to. *My heart breaks for Silver and Kelly for their loss, but I'm so happy that they at least were able to mend their relationship with their mother in her final months alive. *Jasper is creepy as fuck and has me fearing for Annie's life. Poor Annie. She's trapped in this predator's web and she has no easy out. How fucked up is it that he's knowingly been dating the person responsible for his uncle's death?